PAsiones en un amor
by santino
Summary: bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, si es que no lo entienden abisenme porfavor, es un CainxOC
1. Chapter 1

Mi POV:

Entramos rápidamente al gran cuarto, desesperados del uno al otro.

Los labios de Cain hacían presión con los míos , era un beso de antes un beso que extrañaba , su mano derecha se adentró en mi falta posandose en mi pierna y la otra en mi cuello , me recosto en su cama y en sus suaves telas, yo solo sosteniendome con mis codos y el haciendo presion sobre mi ,sus labios humedos besaban todo mi cuello, volvi a caer en la tentación de Cain..

Nuestros cuerpos calientes rozando .. Esa gustosa lengua disgustando en mi paladar..  
--Cain, lo siento . - lo empuje –tenemos que ir a una fiesta.  
-- ¿Fiesta? ¿para que si aca disfrutaremos mas? , no te dejare ir  
-- Cain..  
-- No , es solo una fiesta- tomo de mi brazo y me atrajo nuevamente hacia el , sus caricias debajo de mi falda me hacían estallar .. Sus besos por mi cuello, el saco mi corsé hasta dejarlo tirada en el piso , me apure en sacar su saco y su camisa blanca, observe todo su cuerpo . Su labio inferior ya hacia contactos con los mios me aleje de el por un momento y vi su seductora sonrisa de continuemos me hundi en el rico aroma de su cuello , el logro quitarme la falda y sus besos en mis mejillas por todos lados mi cuerpo . Algo mas que incomodaba en la ecena era la evilla de su cinturón el se paro con ayuda mia terminamos dejandolo en el piso el se acomo en medio de mis piernas y continuo con sus besos ,y las caricias que provocaban una explosión de placer dentro mio . Era un sufrimiento yo queria seguir mas y mas RAPIDO!! en cambio Cainsus caricias suaves pero intensas ,, lentas y ala vez tan romanticas me ponia peor con mas ganas de besarlo tocarlo , el todo hace aproposito o le gusta verme sufrir lo disfruta.. nos envolvimos en las sabanas como si fuesemos niños jugando entre las sabanas , solo que esta vez es diferente Cain estaba ardiente .. o caliente ardía en el fuego de la pasión todo su sudor mas sudábamos entre las sabanas , nos movíamos como locos yo cambiaba mi lugar con Cain y nos acariciábamos , nos concentramos en nuestro mundo solo éramos Yo y el no éramos capaces de racionar de ver que las cosas no son como son. Pero aún había algo que me molestaba, aún no estaba segura.

-- Cain.. -dije  
-- ¿Que pasa? - dijo agitado  
-- No no puedo hacerlo - intente levantarme sobre el  
-- ¿Porque no ? Shh disfruta ..

El volvio a tomar de mi cuello para llegar hasta mis labios y besarlos, su lengua digustando dentro mio ,, su caricias .. No podia detenerce yo no podia deternlo nadie podria hacerlo .. El roso su lengua por mi vientre y un escalofrios subio hasta mi ,, nose senti placer y un miedo barbaro! es raro .. dificil de compreder. Mis pechos se pusieron duros muy duros , y el miembro de Cain se sentia algo incomodo como parado diria.. (sacaria ese comentario pero ya lo eh dicho ..) Esto no podia estar mas caliente ,, Cain fue bajando mi falta (es la que esta debajo de la gran falda), hasta dejarme solo en bragas y acariciar toda mi pierna.. Cuando ya sentia una explosion dentro mio y queria seguir y seguir ... no parar nunca ,..

-- Amo estas ahi? necesito entrar – Era Riff

Mire a Cain en busca de una respuesta el me miro con desconcentración y se paro se puso su ropa igual que yo, y fue a abrir-- Estoy aqui , ¿ que quieres ?  
--necesito ablarle …- pero se quedo callado cuando me vio en la cama, note que bajaba su mirada dirigiendose a la parte intima de Cain confirmando que habiamos estado juntos  
-- Okey pero estoy ocupado- vallamos afuera

-- Noo , no se preocupe, sera otro día – note que lo dijo con cierta tristeza

-- Ahh , entonces adiós- dijo Cain lo mas rapido posible para continuar lo que estabamos haciendo, pero justo viene Merryweather y lo abraza por la cintura.

-- hermano, - dijo sintiendo el bulto de su cintura- que es eso? – dijo señalandolo y con una inocente voz.  
--Este… eso es… - me reí en lo bajo por ver a Cain tan nervioso.  
-- Te lo explicare cuando seas mayor- dijo Cain un poco nervioso–

--De acuerdo, pero ya debemos irnos a la fiesta, ya se va a poner tarde-

-- Mira Merryweather…, nosotros no creemos que …

--Ya estoy lista- dije interrumpiendo a Cain

-- Entonces que esperamos? Vamos- Dijo la pequeña agarrando mi mano y jalandome

Me rei por la cara de desanimado que tenía Cain…

Esperen la continuación…


	2. notas

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, para empezar mi computadora tiene algunos problemas, por eso no se muy bien que paso y por eso la historia esta en la categoría de ingles, no fue mi culpa, pero estoy pensando en volver a publicarlo en español.

Por el otro aspecto, este capitulo es una pequeña parte de una historia y romance ya hecha, no estoy segura si publicarlo, pero voy a ver, así que Cain y Rose ya son novios, así que no hay que alarmarse!

Bueno esos son los aspectos que quiero aclarar!


End file.
